Talks Machina Episode 109
| Image = TM_109.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham and Ashley Johnson. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 109 | GnSNum = C2E60a | Airdate = 2019-04-30 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 59:58 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e60-a-turtle-by-any-other-name/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c2e60-a-turtle-by-any-other-name/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and ninth episode of Talks Machina. Ashley Johnson and Travis Willingham discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @I_Ailurophile: Travis: How does it feel to be faced with the challenge of healing rifts in both Xhorhas and the Game Ranch? * Spicy_Sprite: Ashley: Yasha seems cool and collected most of the time but when she was talking to the Storm Lord, she seemed timid. Why does she feel this way? Is it because the Storm Lord knows things she does not? * Seedy88: Travis, Fjord seemed more frightened of the snapping turtle than the undead Giant that had just spilled its guts in front of him. What horrible experience with a snapping turtle did Fjord have during his life as a sailor to create such a phobia? * @SeduceusClay: Ashley: were you annoyed at the dice preventing Yasha from breaking her restraints, or did it seem apt that she needs more time to grow stronger as a person? * Bnbndodoodododo: Travis - how was it being squishier than Caleb this episode? Did it affect the way you/Fjord took part in battle? * @Leigh574: Travis and Ashley: What went through your mind when we revisited "Where do you find your strength?" * GeraltOfBoringTrivia: Travis: How did the conversation with Wursh the blacksmith impact Fjord's perspective on himself and his self-confidence? * Tmande2nd: Ashley: Does Yasha feel pain or have bad memories while unfurling her wings? Does Yasha not like having them out? * @PamericaChavez: For Travis: Fjord seemed far more stand-offish in his conversation with Wursh than the smooth charmer we are used to seeing around strangers. What was it about that conversation that seemed to tense him more than usual? * Fan Art of the Week: Laura Langston aka @LauraIllustrates' drawing of the Mighty Nein's exploits. * @Wally_Wests: Ashley: Caduceus, had some odd, vague and yet fairly apt words of advice for Yasha regarding gods and signs and communication. How does she feel about this, especially as the two are starting to grow a little closer as friends? Did it help? * Dikemon: Travis: Fjord made a big show in front of Jester when killing the jellyfish. What was going through your mind when Matt initially mentioned the jellyfish? Did he make it a point to show off that kill in front of Jester? * Mouser1991: Ashley: Does Yasha know she's an Aasimar, or does she think she's just kind of a weird human? * TieflingDemigod: Both: Thoughts on the charred, now dead, nameless goblin? * CaptainGoldbeard: Travis: You've been playing Fjord a lot more vocally, actively and lightheartedly for the last two sessions, using your charisma and mind-bending powers more. Can we expect more 'charismatic Fjord' in the future, or was that just the cough syrup talking? * @Lesbrenian: Ashley: Yasha's been pretty tight-lipped about her backstory with only Jester and Cad knowing about her wife. After this conversation with the Stormlord and her dreams, is she more interested in talking to the group about her past, and opening up more in general? * @CattyWampus_: For both of you: While Pike and Grog were bestest buddies, Fjord and Yasha haven't had much chance to build a rapport yet. Are you looking forward to forging a connection, and where do you think their common ground lies? * @dodecaTHEYdron: Travis: why was Fjord so interested in Soorna's rituals? What was he hoping to learn? * @CarnotLesbian: Ashley: Yasha apologized to Soorna while killing the possessed Stone Giant corpse, recognizing that they were still her people. Where does that deep well of compassion and empathy in her come from? * @ZemnianCritter: Both: since this is a barbarians only episode of Talks, can we hear your best battle cry? Quotations External Links References Art: